


The Events Leading Up To Waking Up in a Bathtub on a Sunday Morning and the Following Aftermath

by Finnegan_Padraig, Thali_Quinn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content, It all goes to shit at a Halloween party, It's in Lapis' point of view cause she's a sassy little fuck like me, Lapithyst (Steven Universe), POV First Person, They're both 18 so, Trans! Lapis, they cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnegan_Padraig/pseuds/Finnegan_Padraig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn
Summary: Lapis learns the consequences of getting drunk at a Halloween party instead of following up on her plans with her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend and fellow author helped me edit this! She does quality and grammar checks on my work.

Tick tock when the fuck is it going to be twelve-o-clock?  
It was a shitty Tuesday. To be fair, all Tuesdays are shitty, but this one was extraordinarily so.. Ms. Bitter-Because-Her-Husband-Left-Her was droning on as usual. Sometimes I wonder--if her husband was still around would she still be such a colossal bitch? Whatever, why listen to a boring lecture about art history when you can listen to Tyler, The Creator instead? I pulled out my headphones, plugged it into my IPhone, and blasted the music as loud as the bullshit that comes out of Donald Trump’s mouth.  
High school is, was, and always will be a clusterfuck of dipshits, fuckboys, fuckgirls, and the slight 20% of actually decent human beings. I happened to be somewhere on the sidelines. I’ve never really fit into one of those socially acceptable little boxes with the complimentary little bow. You see, it doesn’t go well with the majority when you’re a transgender goth girl that lives with her girlfriend (who’s in college) because her mommy kicked her out after throwing her into a table.  
I’ve never had great luck, but it felt like I won the fucking lottery when I heard the bell dismiss class. I grabbed my books, and got the fuck out of there before Ms.McKay could try and give me another lecture.  
“Yo, Lassie wait up!” my short friend shouted from across the hallway.  
“Hey. Ames, what’s up?” I asked as non-bitchy as I could make my voice sound.  
“Chill with the bitch face, you look like I just insulted your first born child,” she said, dramatically twirling her long, lilac hair around her chubby finger.  
“I think we both know I’ll never have a child Amethyst,” I responded as I opened my locker and grabbed my materials for British Lit, “What do you want?”  
“I wanted to know if you’re coming to the Halloween party at Garnet’s Saturday. Ruby and Sapphire are goin’ on a trip for their anniversary so she has the house free.” Garnet was the child of an extremely gay couple, who had been married for nearly twenty years. Sapphire was scarily calm, but her wife was an eternal flame, so there was no way Garnet would be able to have a party when they were in town.  
“If there’s vodka or tequila and decent music I’m in.” My response was met with a laugh and snort, which wasn’t unusual for Amethyst.  
“‘Course there will be, Lassie,” she responded with a know-it-all tone.  
My eyes rolled harder than a fuckboy’s dick. “Sarcasm is my thing. I wonder how many slutty kitties they’ll be?” There’s always, always a slutty kitty who’s fucked up at Halloween parties.  
“Not counting you?” Ame asked with a smug little look on her face.  
“I’m a little classier than a slutty kitty, Ames.”  
“Yeah, just a little.” Before I could respond, it hit me.  
“Fuck! I was supposed to watch a stupid wrestling match with Jasper on Saturday.” My girlfriend liked sports, I didn’t. She played football, I painted and shared memes on the internet. So there was a bit of a disconnect, but I still loved her. Watching wrestling did, however, give me the overwhelming urge to pull my hair out and/or dig my eyes out with a rusty spoon, as did any other sport for that matter.  
“Just tell her you got caught up with something else, dude,” she said while loudly eating a donut out of her lunch box. Somehow she had a donut every day. I don’t know when she had the time to buy them with how much she slept.  
“Do you forget who we’re talking about? I’d have to come up with a really good excuse for her to buy into it.”  
“Uh, tell her you have an essay or some shit,” my best friend responded, with food hanging out of her mouth. So so gross.  
“That’s the oldest trick in the book, Amethyst.”  
“Ugh, Lassie, come on! Live life a little. You don’t even like wrestling! It’ll be fun, you can just tell Jasper you forgot. She might be mad for awhile but it’s fiiine. Make up sex: it always works.”  
She honestly had a point, or at least I thought she did at the time. “Fuck it, I guess I’ll go. Maybe it’ll give me one less reason to down a bottle of Clorox.”  
“Uh, that’s the spirit… I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this chapter was on the shorter side. It was like three pages long tho it looks weirdly short. Next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
